Maybe It Won't Be So Bad
by Lady Intorvert
Summary: When a marriage law comes into effect, James is left engaged to a Malfoy - but hey, maybe it won't be so bad. NextGen. James/OC. Marriage Law. One-Shot.


**My first fanfiction, be kind! **

**AN: I own nothing but my plot and my OCs, the rest is all Rowling…**

**Maybe It Won't Be So Bad**

"We've waited as long as we can, Minister. The situation is rapidly deteriorating and waiting- No, _praying _for a miracle is no longer a potential option. Even the people are beginning to notice and they overlooked Voldemort for a year!" She took a breath, leaning against the desk, her robes rumpled with her agitation. "I don't mean to be blunt, sir, but if this law doesn't go into effect within the next year – well, we'll be facing extinction and that's something I can't stand by and watch happen. Don't make me declare you unfit for duty because I can guarantee your replacement will put that law into effect immediately." The air was heavy with tension, sitting oppressively on their shoulders as they stared into each other's eyes with unyielding determination.

"I'll do it. Hand me that quill, Mayweather."

"You won't regret this, Minister."

"For your sake, I hope not."

-O-

_Dear Mr. J. S. Potter,_

_We are pleased to notify you of The Marriage and Procreation Act 2024 which was recently passed by the Wizengamot with express approval from Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt – Order of Merlin, First Class. It contains the laws and initiatives put in place to prevent the further decline of the Wizarding population as a result of the poor social climate from the culmination of the Second Wizarding War and the lesser than anticipated population flux afterwards. _

_As a result of this ground-breaking program, every fertile and unmarried witch and wizard from the ages of seventeen to sixty has be assigned a partner with which they will fulfil the terms of the law lain out below. For full details, terms and conditions please contact Melissa Babcock of Wizarding Relations and she will be happy to oblige._

_The outlined terms are as follows:_

_The assigned couple will marry within four months of receiving this letter, in any kind of magically binding ceremony they desire so long as the required Ministry observer is present._

_Fidelity and weekly sexual relations will be enforced through the Unbreakable Vows undertaken during the ceremony._

_Use of contraceptives, both magical and muggle, will not be tolerated no matter their form or the intention behind their use._

_Within the first two years of marriage, one magically viable child must be born. In the following six years, another three magically viable children must be born. Following that, any further procreation is encouraged but not required under this act._

_Abuse will not be tolerated and as such enforced through the Unbreakable Vows taken during the ceremony._

_Your assigned partner for the law is: Aurora Lucille Malfoy, first child of Draco Lucius and Luna Alessandria Malfoy_

_Thank you for your continued cooperation, _

_Mason Trenchless, Head of Wizarding Relations_

A thud echoed though the kitchen of the Burrow as Ginny Potter collapsed into a chair, shocked at what her eldest son had just read out to them all. She wasn't the only one shocked; the majority of the Weasley's and Potters present were all in similar states of stupor.

In fact, the only one with their wits unscathed was Albus. But, the cool-headed Slytherin Seventh Year was nonplussed. He knew the Malfoy's – very well, in fact, he was best friends with the younger Malfoy heir and had had dealings with the witch in question enough times to judge her as someone worthy of bearing the Potter name, intelligent and beautiful – what more could James want?

"I'm sorry, dear. My hearing must be going in my old age – who are you marrying?" Molly Weasley was not a woman to be messed with, as easy as it was forgotten because of her matronly demeanour; she was still the witch that killed the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange. Coincidentally, the great aunt of James' bride-to-be…

Ginny piped up quickly, roused from her delirium by the slight against her eldest son. "No-one. He's not getting married at all! At least, not yet – he's only twenty for Merlin's sake!"

Harry sighed, "Gin…"

She turned on him quickly, her robes billowing in a manner eerily reminiscent of Snape, "Don't you say another word, Harry! Our son is being forced to marry some cold, unfeeling Slytherin bitch-"

"She's not, you know."

Ginny blinked owlishly, "Who's not what?"

Albus nodded to the letter in James' clenched hands, white knuckles straining against the skin, "Aurora Malfoy – she's not a bitch. Odd? Yes. Calm? Most certainly. But cold? Never. She's one of the more pleasant girls I've known of. And," he raised a brow at his mother, challenge in every line of his suddenly aristocratic expression, "have you forgotten, Mother dearest, that I am one of those 'cold, unfeeling' Slytherins you were besmirching a moment ago?"

"You've met her then? This… Aurora Malfoy?" It was the first time James had spoken since concluding the letter.

Albus snorted, boyish charm twinkling in his eyes, "Of course, you dolt. I'm best friends with her baby brother. I've stayed at the Manor, and most definitely met her at least once or twice. Met all of them actually…"

James, having recovered enough for basic animation, nodded to himself. "What's she like then?"

"Well, where to start?" Albus paused dramatically, every person in the room hanging on his words. "Aurora's a bit peculiar – comes with being a combination of Luna and Draco I s'pose – pale blond, quite petite, 'bout five foot, five or so –"

"Looks aren't everything, Albus!" His grandmother chided, disgust barely disguised in her features, she'd never quite got over that her grandson was sorted into Slytherin.

Albus just rolled his eyes, "I know that, but James asked what she was like, I'm telling him." He returned his attention to his elder brother who looked far more relaxed then he had minutes previous. "Now, where was I? Yes, five foot five, I'd estimate, petite with curves, long blond hair and a pair of pretty grey eyes – she's like a feminine Draco in looks but her personality is all Luna."

Ginny butted in, "So she's almost certifiably insane? Great. My daughter-in-law will be several bludgers short of a Quidditch set!"

"I never said that, Mother, I merely meant that she has Luna's demeanour – kind, caring, intelligent, witty etcetera. She can be peculiar but so can Scorpius, I mean, look at who he was raised by? Luna was off round the world hunting Nargles and Crumple-Horned-Snorkacks and Draco was at the Manor with Aurora and Scor. She's bound to be a bit eccentric with an upbringing like that. But, you'll never know until you meet her."

"Well, I think we've heard enough," Molly spoke up, "she does not sound like the sort of girl we'd want our James to be consorting with. Harry, dear, why don't you go have a chat to Minister Shacklebolt? I'm sure he'll listen to you, get this dastardly law overturned."

Harry quirked a brow, an expression reminiscent of his son, Albus, "Molly, Kingsley signed and agreed this law already. There must be a pretty good reason why – you know, like the rapidly falling birth rates and the extinction we are facing."

"Well-"

It was setting up to be a big argument and James wanted none of it.

_He_ was the one suddenly engaged to a girl he'd never met.

_He _was the one who'd have to marry and bed her, producing lots of little Potter heirs – four, if his memory served him well.

And, _he _was the one who'd have to live with it.

So, why was nobody trying to comfort and help him then?

With a sigh, he skulked out of the room, unnoticed by all its inhabitants save one Albus Severus Potter, who said nothing and followed his brother out. So deep in though was James that he didn't notice his brother tailing him until he spoke up.

"Fancy a little trip to Malfoy Manor then, James? Meet your betrothed and her family?"

A quirk of his lips was all the reply Albus needed and within minutes the pair was spinning through the Floo to the ancestral home of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy. The parlour they fell out in was extravagant, boldly decorated in pale blues and silvers with priceless antiques on nearly every free surface. Long heavy curtains framed the large window that flooded the room with light. Sitting on the chaise nearest to them was none other than Scorpius Draco Malfoy.

He smirked at the sight of the dishevelled Potters, reaching out a hand to help them up, "You can never stay on your feet, can you, Al?"

"No, I merely wanted to get an exceptionally close look at the rather fine carpet in here, see if it is acceptable for my bedroom. James and I were merely conferring."

The youngest Malfoy lifted a slender blond brow, "Oh, really? And did it meet your approval?"

Albus donned a mask of faux distaste, "No, the coarseness of it is offensive to my eyes and sensitive complexion."

Scorpius laughed, "Sensitive my arse."

The laughter drew the attention of the other five Malfoys in the building and soon the Parlour was crowded by a sea of blondes and James felt mightily uncomfortable. Albus, however, was far too used to the Malfoy clan to be bothered by such trivial things.

"I presume you're here about the law then, Mister Potter?" Lucius asked, his steely gaze, so like that of his son and granddaughter, stared down at the Heir of the Potters.

"Yes, Sir," he replied, nodding his head respectfully.

"Well, I must warn you that if you step one toe out of line, husband or not, down to the dungeons you shall go until you rot."

A chuckle came from within the midst of blondes, "Grandfather, stop picking on him, it's been a trying day."

And that was the moment James first laid eyes on his future bride and all he could think was, _Maybe it won't be so bad, being married to you…_

-0-

And James was right.

He married Aurora Lucille Malfoy within two months of meeting her and by happy accident, their firstborn, a baby boy with hair as dark as the night and eyes as grey as steel, was born on the anniversary of the law's announcement. Little Cepheus James Potter, a future Ravenclaw and Quidditch Seeker and Captain was the first of many Potter children to be carried by Aurora Potter and only the start of many years of happiness.

One hundred and twenty three years later, at the ripe old ages of one hundred and forty-three and one hundred and forty-two respectively, James and Aurora Potter faded away in their sleep, leaving behind a legacy of five children – Cepheus, Aries, Orion, Septimus and Lyra Potter – and a lifetime of happy memories and lots of love.


End file.
